Gohan's Tail
by danny83788
Summary: Hai my second Dragon ball Z fanfic


Gohan sat next to Videl. He looked up as the teacher began to walk to the stage thing and began to say "Today we have a special guest the owner of the richest, biggest company **Bulma Briefs"** A good number of kids were clapping. Gohan raised an eyebrow :: Bulma's here?:: i want to spar.. Wait! Vegeta never leaves her side so.. He smirked when he saw Vegeta at the end of the stage._ He spiked up his Ki_ so Vegeta can know he was there, Vegeta felt the glanced at Gohan and smirked :: The boy is here, he probably wants to spar...:: Vegeta walked from his spot against the wall towards Gohan. **"Kakarots boy** **stand**" said Vegeta in his usual tone "** I prefer to sit Vegeta**" Videl who was listening to the start got that curious look. ::I thought Gohan's Dad was Goku whose this** kaka guy or whatever?** And how does he know Bulma Brief's husband?! This doesn't seem like the Gohan i know:: Vegeta growled.

" I am your** prince**, and you shall do what i say." Vegeta ordered "The race that is **long gone**?" said Gohan as he bowed sarcastically. Vegeta gave him a glare that meant "**Don't you dare talk about our race like that!**" As soon as Gohan stood up straight Vegeta swooped down and punched him in the gut, Gohan responded quickly and attempted to punch Vegeta in the face but Vegeta caught his arm and threw Gohan towards the wall, Gohan goes though a wall everyone looks at Gohan then at Vegeta. Gohan got up and turned ssj " **FINE VEGETA LETS FIGHT!**"

Gohan yelled Vegeta** simply** just smirked and turned ssj " Lets go brat." Gohan and Vegeta flew towards each other at high speeds Vegeta throws a punch but Gohan Dodges it Gohan throws a punch and hit Vegeta in the gut Vegeta went through yet another wall.." STOP IT YOU TO! GOHAN, VEGETA NEITHER OF YOU WILL GET FOOD FOR THE MONTH IF THIS CONTINUES!" shrieked Bulma With that heard both of the sayians stopped and went back to** normal** cause **it would be torture not to eat**. Gohan went back to his seat next to Videl some people went farther away from Gohan. "Gohan?" He turned and saw Videl with a very ticked expression on. "What's up Videl?"  
"WHAT'S UP VIDEL!? YOU PUNCH THE HUSBAND OF BULMA BRIEFS THROUGH A WALL AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS WHAT'S UP VIDEL!?" Videl screamed doing a better job than Bulma.  
"uh..."  
"EXPLAIN!"  
"There are some things you should know." "** I WOULD THINK SO**!" with out another word spoken she pulled Gohan out of his seat and dragged him to an empty classroom.** Now explain why and how you can even do that.**" she said more calm than before. Gohan thought. ::Well we have known each other for a lone time and She is my best friend. She is beautiful and nice once you get to know her, strong, determined, wait that's off track. Okay she would have found out eventually. I just hope she doesn't get scared.:: "Hello Gohan are you going to stare all day or what? Videl said " Well, ok they reason i have so much strength is because im half sayain so that makes my father sayain and Vegeta he is the Prince of sayians they lived long ago in a planet named Vegeta in honor of King Vegeta. My father was sent to earth to destroy all people but he had a terrible accident when he was a baby then he turned into the sweetest kid you'll know, any how a man saw my father and took care of him and raised him the man's name was Gohan whom i'm named after. But before all that planet Vegeta was destroyed by a alien named Frieza. And the reason Vegeta calls my father kakarot is because that is his sayain name."

" so tell me, it wasn't my dad who beat cell was it" Videl asked "No it was me" Gohan said proudly " but you were only eleven at the time right?" asked Videl " yup i blasted cell into oblivion's"

I am the Gold fighter and Saiyanman if you had noticed,Also there is this thing that make us look different." Videl quirked an eyebrow. She went wide eyed and a furry tail waved in front of her face. She gasped. "Our tails. They grow back every once and awhile.  
"can I touch it?" uh sure, but..." before he could even finish she began to pet his tail right around the end. Gohan was dumbfounded. He couldn't describe the pleasure that was giving him. He let his head rest against the wall eyes slowly closed and he started to make a new sound from him. he purred...loudly. Videl went wide eyed at the reaction. She immediately stopped, pulling her hand back. Gohan unconsciously let out a whimper as the feeling went away.  
"What was that?" asked Videl she raised an eyebrow. Gohan opened his eyes one at a time. His eyes looked darker than the usual black somehow. He stood up smirking at her. She stood up and took a step back from him. He took a step towards her. She backed up until she touched the wall. Gohan came up and put his hands on her waist. "Why play these games when there is so many other better things to do?." he said She went wide eyed. She struggled to pull away, but he just took her arms and held them above her head. He pressed his legs against hers so she couldn't kick. He licked her earlobe and nipped it. She tensed. "Come on Babe you know you want this." he nuzzled her hair taking in her scent. "You smell so good." he whispered. She went wide eyed. :: **What the HELL?::**

Go...Gohan what's the matter?" she managed to choke out. He just ran his tail up her leg towards her thigh tickling her legs, his hands ran down her sides. The bell rang loudly from it's place on the wall near their heads. Gohan quickly put his hands over his ears to block the sound. At the sign of his defense down she pushed him hard away. he landed backside down on the floor...  
...**right on his** **tail.**  
"Ow fuck." he opened his eyes wide. They were back to normal. He grabbed his tail and hugged it **whimpering, trying to make the pain go away**. He almost forgot about Videl.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!**" Videl yelled at Gohan. Gohan looked up to her.  
"uh..." Gohan rubbed his head. He went wide eyed as he realized what he just did. "I uh...I forgot to mention our **alter egos** didnt I?"  
"**YES**!"


End file.
